


I pensieri della principessa Camilla

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Anima candida [2]
Category: Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se il mondo dei sogni fosse stato un luogo reale e non un semplice sogno?





	I pensieri della principessa Camilla

I pensieri della principessa Camilla

 

Camilla era intenta a suonare l’arpa, le sue dita si muovevano agilmente pizzicando le corde argentee.

Il profumo di rose invadeva la stanza, pungendole le narici e rendendole liquide le iridi blu intenso. Piegò delicatamente il capo di lato, facendo ondeggiare le perle candide che decoravano il suo chignon di capelli rosso fuoco.

Osservò Nemo scattare avanti e indietro, tenendo l’elsa del fioretto. I capelli gli aderivano al viso e il pesante mantello gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

< Si sta dimostrando un principe coraggioso e bellissimo, molto lontano dal ragazzino che venne qui in ‘intimo’.

Aveva ragione mio padre, è il principe ideale per il regno dei sogni >.

 

[110].


End file.
